Discovery Kids Super Kids! Bros. Ultimate
Discovery Kids Super Kids! Bros. Ultimate is a Fighting Video Game developed by http://en.wikipedia.org/Wiki/Bandai_Namco_Studios and http://en.wikipedia.org/Wiki/Heavy_Iron_Studios and published by Bandai Namco Games by Japan and THQ Nordic in the rest of the world. And it's a sequel by Discovery Kids Super Kids! Bros Universe and the fifth installment in the Discovery Kids Super Kids! Bros. Series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch,PS4 and Xbox One on November 18th 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate,Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate,Disney's Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate and Cartoon Network's Smash Bros. Ultimate the story mode is mostly based on Gameloft's Discovery Kids City but it's complete and coming to THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018. Playable Characters Veterans 1. Kitty the Speedy Cat 2. Lincoln the Doggy Puppy 3. Barney the Dinosaur 4. David the Gnome 5. Dorothy (The Oz's Kids) 6. The Lion (The Oz's Kids) 7. Big Bird 8. Elmo 9. Groover 10. Cookie Monster 11. Abby 12. Franklin 13. Baby Kermit 14. Baby Miss Piggy 15. Baby Gonzo 16. Bob The Builder 17. The Tots 18. Zoobomafoo 19. Yellow Cube 20. Blue Cube 21. Pink Cube 22. Orange Cube 23. Caillou 24. Clifford 25. Angelina Bailerina 26. Piggley Winks 27. Pablo 28. Tyrone 29. Uniqua 30. Tasha 31. Austin 32. Sportacus 33. Charlie and Lola 34. Jim the Astronaut 35. Curious George 36. Wubbzy 37. Toot and Puddle 38. Pocoyo 39. Wordgirl 40. Louie 41. Sid the scientist kid 42. Super Why! 43. Fishtronaut 44: Agent Pink (Echo Fighter of Fishtronaut) 45: Willa 46. The Cat in the Hat 47. Milly and Molly 48. Twilight Sparkle 49. Rainbow Dash 50. Rarity 51. Apple Jack 52. Fluttershy 53. Pinkie Pie 54. Spike 55. Chris Kratt 56. Martin Kratt 57. Gaspard and Lisa 58. Bello 59. Goomo 60. Rita 61. Mina 62. Ongo 63. Rob the Robot 64. Mike the Knight 65. Bananas in Pyjamas 66. Doki (with Mundi) 67. Fico 68. Otto 69. Annabella 70. Gaby 71. Peppa Pig 72. George Pig 73. Suzy Sheep (Echo Fighter of Peppa Pig) 74. Calimero 75. Julius Jr. 76. Jet 77. Luna 78. Strawberry Shortcake 79. Snoopy 80. Charlie Brown 81. Pac Man 82. Mii Fighter (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 83. Xbox Avatar (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on Xbox One) 84. PlayStation Home Avatar (Sword/Brawler/Gunner) (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) 85. Combo Panda 86. Alpha Lexa (Echo Fighter of Combo Panda) 87. Sunny (Sunny Day) 88. Butterbean (Butterbean's Cafe) 89. Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake) 90. Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake) 91. Jessicake (Shopkins) 92. Bubbleisha (Shopkins) 93. Peppa-Mint (Shopkins) Newcomers 1. Miss Moon 2. Nature Cat 3. Zak Storm 4. Polly Pocket 5. Hana Zuki 6. Rainbow Ruby 7. Ollie and Moon 8. Mr. Magoo 9. Lilica the Koala+ 10. Vivi Viravent+ 11. Jupiter+ 12. Little Charmers+ Third Party 1. Puss in Boots 2. Shrek 3. Turbo 4. Monica 5. Jimmy-Five (Echo Fighter of Monica) 6. Smudge 7. Maggy 8. Crash Bandicoot (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) 9. Spyro The Dragon (Exclusive on PlayStation 4) 10. Pikachu (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 11. Jigglypuff (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 12. Lucario (Exclusive on Nintendo Switch) 13. Blu (Rio) 14. Boog (Open Season)+ 15. Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)+ 16. Ladybug+ 17. Cat Noir+ 18. Blossom+ 19. Bubbles+ 20. Buttercup+ 21. True+ 22. Audrey+ 23. Dot+ 24. Lotta+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages *Battlefield (Super Kids! Bros) *Big Battlefield (Super Kids! Bros) *Final Destination (Super Kids! Bros) MORE COMING SOON! Items *D Ball *Fake D Ball MORE COMING SOON! Assists Trophies *Wishbones Dogs *Thomas The Tank Engine *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Chuck the Truck *Marina and Zic *Clyde MORE COMING SOON Bosses Master Eye and Crazy Eye Story Mode *Various Cartoon Network spirits *Dragonbot *Tank Engine Robot *Galeem and Dharkon (Final Boss) * The Evil Discovery Kids Logo Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games